SATISFACTION
by HanayakaXy
Summary: HAPPINESS means SATISFACTION. She's SATISFIED to the path HE chose. main: SasuIno. Implied: NejiIno, NaruSaku, KibaHina. Please Review.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** First and for most, I wanted to thank genuineme11 to be so supportive, second Naruto never counted as my belonging and never will, third, no flames but constructive criticisms are very welcome, fourth don't flame any couple in this story, fifth, please don't forget to REVIEW before you leave and the last, I LOVE YOU guys!**

**SATISFACTION **

**summary: HAPPINESS also mean SATISFACTION. SATISFACTION to the path he chose.  
**

**  
**

**lilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili**

**Normal POV**

It's been 8 years when Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha.

They defeated all Akatsuki member but the Frog Hermit known as Jiraiya died dealing the leader.

Even Uchiha Sasuke defeated his brother but he never came back.

The Rookie Nine plus Team Gai are now stable with their life.

Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino are heads of their clans.

Hyuuga Neji become head off their clan when Hyuuga Hinata refused to be the heiress of her clan and married Inuzuka Kiba.

And the traditional law of Hyuuga that only main branch should be the head was break by Hyuuga Hiashi when he died.

Yamanaka Ino is the head of Torture and Interrogation Office more than year ago.

Haruno Sakura is the Head of Konoha Hospital and married the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto a month ago.

Uzumaki Naruto is the new Hokage in the village since Tsunade retired.

TenTen mastered the world of weaponary and teaching in academy th use of weapons.

Rock Lee become the best Taijutsu master in the whole village and teaching other students.

The Sand Siblings are doing fine also.

Temari is a 2 months pregnant for her and Nara Shikamaru's first child.

Gaara still the Kazekage.

And Kankurou become the best puppet master ever.

Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Neji are dating a year ago.

Who would have thought?

The new blond Hokage and the pink-haired Medic-Nin never give up bringing back their former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

Even though elders forbade Naruto to bring him back again, because they said that Naruto can't leave the country since he is the Hokage, but Naruto is stubborn enough to refuse that.

Naruto and Sakura begged Neji and Kiba along with Akamaru to go to a mission with them to search for Sasuke.

At first, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba refused but in the end, all of them agreed.

They'll leave tonight since they knew that Uchiha Sasuke and his teammate is in Takigakure.

**At the Torture and Interrogation Office!**

Yamanaka Ino writing on some documents and signing some of it.

Someone knock the door.

"WHAT? COME IN?" Ino shouted, she's irritated doing paper works and she doesn't want to get disturb.

Neji come in.

"It looks like you're high blood today.." Neji said as he walk towards and give her a kiss.

"Well if you hadn't notice, I am doing annoying paper works that's taking forever.." Ino answered as she continue signing a paper works.

"Well I am here to tell you, I am gonna go to mission tonight.." Neji informed as she stopped and looked at him directly.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji, you TOLD me that you don't have mission for a week straight, right?" Ino said.

"But, Naruto begged me to do a mission with him.." Neji explained.

"And what this mission about?" Ino inquired with brow furrowed.

"Naruto wants to bring Uchiha back.." he informed..

Ino rolled her eyes and said:

"not again.."

"so please forgive me.." Neji begged..

"fine.. just be thankful that I love you so much that I can't hate you.." Ino said with warm smile as she walk towards him and gave him a small kiss.

"So bye, maybe this won't take too long since Takigakure is not that far from here.." Neji blabbed as he kissed her again.

He walked off..

After a few moments an Interrogation Officer rushed on Ino without knocking, and he is panting.

"Ya..Ya.. ma.. na.. ka..-_taii_.." the officer said..

"WHAT? WHERE'S YOUR MANNERS? DON'T MESS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!" Ino yelled angrily.

"My deepest apologize, Yamanaka-taii but this is an urgent... The criminals that you interrogated yesterday escaped.." the officer said.

"HE WHAT? ESCAPED?" Ino outcried more angrily than earlier.

"Sorry, But he used Genjutsu on us.. Please forgive us and I am gonna command them to search now since it's almost night.." The officer said.

Ino calmed herself.

"No.. tell them to back off!! I am gonna do it.. I have a feeling that he's on Takigakure since it's his village.." Ino commanded.

Well Ino wants to do it cause she wants to escape her mountains of paper works too.

Ino realized that Neji and them are gonna to Takigakure too so she can come along with them.

But she informed Naruto first and he's fine with it and told her that just meet them at the border.

**At the Border!**

All of them are in there but before of that of course there is an answer and question portion.

"So what are you doing here?" Neji inspected.

"Don't worry I am not here to join with you guys! I have my own mission, I am gonna bring back the guy who escaped from Interrogation Office.." Ino responded,

"why you?" Sakura asked.

"because it's me.." Ino replied irritated tone.

"Ino, you're troublesome, you wanna escaped paper works again, don't ya? You really reminded me of Tsunade-sama.." The Nara flapped.

"No one can't blame, Ino-chan.. Even I, myself, dislike paper works.. Now, I knew now that becoming Hokage is really hard.." Naruto delivered.

"Especially reading criminal's bio and interrogating them, I hate it! They're pig-headed retard asses!!" Ino claimed.

"Oh Akamaru, you're here and your pet too, Kiba!" Naruto joked.

"Naruto, you jackass, you're the one begged me to go with this mission.." Kiba yakked.

"I am just kidding Kiba, you know that I love you with all my heart.." Naruto japed again.

"Enough guys, that's disgusting enough, Kiba and Naruto, just remember that you two are married to Hinata-chan and Forehead.. And you guys have a mission.." Ino informed.

"you and Neji should be marry too as soon as possible.." Naruto affirmed.

Neji and Ino never talked about that..

"Yeah sure.." Ino claimed sarcastically.

"We have a mission.. aren't we gonna start now?" Neji questioned.

"ready?" Naruto challenged!

"HAI!" they answered!

They're traveling for 6 hours and here they're at Takigakure.

**Takigakure!**

"So Shika, since you are the strategist on this mission, are you guys gonna separate to search for him but I am sure for myself, I am gonna saperate from you guys because we have different mission." Ino stated.

"Nah.. We're not gonna' separate. If we search individually maybe the unlucky one who'll find them would be a dead meat." Shikamaru replied.

"Okay, bye guys. I am gonna go to the North." Ino informed them.

Ino run off heading to the North.

"So where are we gonna start?" Kiba questioned.

"We're gonna start at the east and you guys to keep your chakra unnoticeable coz' to what I know Sasuke has a troublesome teammate that can detect a chakra." Shikamaru analyzed.

"It would be easier if Neji's gonna use his Byakugan for searching." Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto, you're troublesome. Are you crazy? Neji can't activate his Byakugan without using his chakra and if they detect Neji's chakra, they'll run away from us. And our searching will be more difficult." Shikamaru annotated.

"Naruto, just follow Nara's plan, he knows what his doing." Neji command.

**Somewhere at Takigakure where Ino's searching.**

_"fuck i am now here at this freaking forest, where the heck I could find that little shit? I am searching for 2 hours now. That criminal must hide properly, as in I must not found him cause i am gonna torture him until his brain is dried and he'll become vegetable." _Ino thought fiercely.

She's running and searching as she feel four people's chakra.

Not so far from her.

_"Who the hell are they? Maybe that is the criminal I am searching for but whose the other three? Maybe he got some friends out there."_ Ino concluded at her thought.

She came closer and closer to_ that _people.

She's finally in _their_ place.

Ino's shocked from what she's seeing right now.

It IS him. It WAS the guy who BROKE her heart because HE left Konoha.

It IS Uchiha Sasuke, the first guy she LOVED.

Ino felt her tears streaming down into her face.

She can't believe that she's here, in front of him and his NEW teammates.

"Sa..Sa..suke?" Ino muttered, she's shocked.

"Sasuke-kun do you know her? I felt her chakra coming closer to us earlier and so were you guys, why didn't we just run away and we stayed instead." The girl with the glasses said.

"Wow.. she's a BABE!" The guy beside Sasuke said, he is holding a big sword.

"So Sasuke-kun, are we gonna kill her? she looks like a weakling so I guess I would handle her alone." The girl with the glasses asked.

"..Karin, just shut up, wait for Sasuke's order." the guy said, he's tall and he looks like a giant.

"..Ino" Sasuke conjectured quietly.

Ino's not speaking even a word but she's looking at his onyx eyes.

"Are you and other Konoha Shinobis are here to bring me back again?" Sasuke canvassed plainly.

Ino calmed herself from shock so she can answer him.

"Not quite, I am not with that mission, I have a mission on my own." Ino delivered as she wiping her tears.

"Sasuke aren't we gonna kill her and don't tell me you're gonna believe in this girl.. she looks like slutty!" The girl with the glasses commented on her that make Ino's blood boil.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't look like a malicious porn star like you do." Ino answered back as she smirked.

The guy with the sword burst out laughing, the Big dude and Sasuke remained emotionless.

Ino could tell that the girl with the glasses IS angry at her.

"who the fuck are you? And whose the porn star? What are you a slutty psychic?" the girl with eye glasses said.

"First my name is Yamanaka Ino, a Konoha Shinobi and first and for most, are you deaf or something I said you're a PORN STAR!! as in P-O-R-N S-T-AR." Ino introduced herself.

"Karin is the name! Second don't you dare mess up with me. Cause you don't know me. And I am not a porn star." the girl with the glasses warned.

"I don't ask for your name! I mean c'mon, you're not that honorable for me to remember your name. Just back off. and I know accurately what your nasty thoughts about Sasuke, you couldn't deny it." Ino said to her.

"Karin, enough.." Sasuke ordered.

"Hot as ever, eh?" Ino joked on Sasuke.

"..same on you, big-mouth as ever." Sasuke reviewed, expressionless.

"that's not how you complimented on a lady, especially beautiful as me, you're cold and stoic as ever, and I miss that." Ino articulated softly.

"hn.." he just grunted.

"and I miss those grunts too." Ino said.

"...Naruto and Sakura must know that I won't go back to them anymore." Sasuke conveyed coldly.

"But Sasuke, they love you that much that they wanna bring you back.." Ino declared.

"..can't they understand that this is the path I chose.." he implied.

"I know that, unlike them, I already accepted that fact." Ino informed softly.

"..why?" he asked.

"because I know that's your happiness.. Happiness with your new teammates, happiness the path you chose, happiness not to hurt Naruto and Sakura anymore that's why you just stay in distance. " she asserted.

"hn.." the only thing he said.

"And you know what?, I never pray to God that you go back to Konoha, what i am praying to him is that, that you find your happiness in the path you chose, and I wish you all the best in this life.." Ino declared with sad eyes.

Ino walked towards him and hug him.

well Karin is dying in jealousy especially when Sasuke put his right hand on her back.

And it means he's hugging back.

Ino pulled away.

"I think this is enough, especially, I am with someone, I think it's not legal to do that if you're with someone.. oh and Naruto's team head on the east of Takigakure, maybe they won't find you if you guys go in the west.. And you guys won't feel their chakra cause they know that you have a teammate that can detect chakra so they keep their chakra unnoticeable." she informed as she smiled at him warmly.

"keep safe.." Sasuke implied.

_"Thank You, Ino." _he thought.

"Good bye, Sasuke. Im'ma go now cause I still have a mission." she allged as she run off.

**lilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili**

**hey guys!! it's me again.**

**I know it's chezzy, bah blah blah!**

**but you could careless about that.**

**please review.**

**and to my bestfriend genuineme811, you have to give me a tagalog review.**


End file.
